Ivan The Not so Terrible
Ivan The Not so Terrible es una misión de Grand Theft Auto IV. Es encomendada por por Vladimir Glebov, siendo esta su cuarta y última misión encomendada al protagonista; Niko Bellic. Como todas las misiones de Vlad, comienza en el Comrades Bar, Playa de Hove. Es la última misión de Vlad Glebov en Grand Theft Auto IV. Esta misión se encuentra disponible solo si Clean Getaway fue superada anteriormente. Esta misión consiste en la búsqueda e intento de asesinato por parte de Niko de Ivan Bytchkov, un sujeto que según Vlad robaba dinero al primo de Niko; Roman. Esta es la primer misión en incluir escaleras y decisiones. Misión Introducción 320px|thumb|[[Vlad haciendo referencia a Vladimir Lem]] Niko Bellic ingresa al Comrades Bar dispuesto a encontrarse con Vlad para seguir bajando la deuda de Roman. Niko al no ver al ruso, se sienta en la barra y le pide agua a Mickey. Vlad se acerca por detrás de Niko y le apunta con su dedo simulando una pistola, diciéndole que lo agarró desprevenido. Ambos se sientan, Vlad le pregunta a Niko si recuerda a Ivan, y le refresca la memoria con una foto de él. thumb|320px|[[Vlad conversando por teléfono con su amante]] Niko reconoce a Ivan, respondiéndole a Vlad como el que le dio un beso al despedirse. Vlad no toma en cuenta la broma, y le dice a Niko que Ivan era posible de robarle a Roman, el primo de Niko. Niko decide preguntarle cual problema tiene con su primo, pero el teléfono móvil de Vlad recibe una llamada, por lo que empieza a sonar.Vlad atiende el teléfono. Vlad saluda a su amante y se levanta de su asiento, dando la espalda a Niko. Vlad le dice a su amante que en ese momento no puede hablar con ella, y le dice que la llamará luego, cortando la comunicación luego de eso. Se vuelve a sentar, y Niko le pregunta de quien se trataba, pero Vlad se niega a decirle. Niko, utilizando los cumplidos de Vlad a su amante, le pregunta en broma si se trataba de Ivan. Eso causó una pelea de insultos, hasta que Niko le preguntó el por qué Ivan le robaba a Roman. Vlad, antes de responderle, mira en todas las direcciones, fijándose que nadie los pueda escuchar. Acto seguido, Vlad responde la pregunta a Niko, diciéndole que quiere que lo mate, ya que Ivan ha hecho enfurecer a Mikhail Faustin, thumb|320px|Vlad encomendado a [[Niko Bellic|Niko eliminar a Ivan.]] el líder de la mafia a la que pertenece Vlad, y que también supone que Ivan se encuentra robando documentos importantes a Roman. Vlad le dice una vez más que lo asesine, y que no se preocupe, ya que harán pasar todo como si fuera un intento de asalto. Niko, sin embargo, no parece tener intenciones de asesinarlo, y le pregunta a Vlad que pasaría si se oponía a hacerlo. Vlad le responde que Faustin querría asesinarlo tanto a él como a Roman, por lo que Niko no tiene opción y acepta. Vlad le explica que Ivan se encontraría cerca del negocio de taxis de Roman. Niko se retira, y Vlad llama en su teléfono móvil a su amante, citándola esa misma noche. Camino al local de taxis y persecución automovilística thumb|320px|[[Niko Bellic|Niko persiguiendo a Ivan.]]Niko sale del Comrades Bar, y emprende camino hacia el local de taxis de Roman, en Playa de Hove. Frente al bar se encuentra aparcado un Utilitario Blista, que puede utilizar para dirigirse al local de taxis de Roman. Al encontrarse a una calle de distancia del local de taxis, Niko ve que Ivan estaba escapando. Ivan, conduciendo un Ruiner, sale del local de taxis, y transita por Cisco Street. Luego, Ivan dobla a la derecha en Iroquis Ave. Rápidamente, dobla a la izquierda, en Mohawk Ave. Ivan sigue recto, pasando por la intersección entre Mohawk Ave y Onion Street mientras Niko evita un Futo, un Chavos, un Marbelle y, en la intersección de calles, un Marbelle y un Perennial. thumb|320px|[[Niko Bellic|Niko bajando de su coche, dispuesto a seguir a Ivan a pie.]] Ivan dobla hacia la derecha, en Asparagus Avenue, evitando un Stratum, y dobla en la intersección de tres calles, doblando de vuelta en Munsee Avenue, mientras evita un Perennial y un Voodoo. Al haber llegado a Dillon Street, Ivan dobla a la derecha, siguiendo recto hasta doblar a la derecha, en Montauk Avenue, mientras esquivan un Marbelle y un Mule. Ivan sigue recto, pasando entre el monumento en Earp Street. Luego, Ivan dobla hacia la izquierda en Hickock Street mientras esquivaba un Chavos y gira hacia la derecha en Onondaga Avenue, esquivando un Marbelle y un Perennial. Ivan siguió recto hasta Ringo Street, donde esquivó un Stratum y donde dobló a la izquierda en Onondaga Avenue nuevamente mientras esquivaba una Bobcat, un Perennial, un Benson y un Flatbed, para finalmente doblar a la derecha en Kid Street, donde un Biff le corta el paso, por lo que se baja de su vehículo e ingresa a una obra de construcción que se encontraba allí. Persecución a pie Niko se bajó de su vehículo y comenzó a perseguir a Ivan a pie. Ivan había subido unas escaleras antes de que Niko se baje de su coche, pero Niko decide perseguirlo de todas maneras. Niko sube las escaleras mientras Ivan intenta escapar de vuelta. Niko llega a unas plataformas de madera, y sube otras escaleras, hasta llegar a unas plataformas de metal. Ivan sale corriendo, subiendo unas escaleras diagonales, mientras Niko le persigue, gritándole que Vlad ya no lo necesita, pero Ivan trata de hacer que Niko lo deje de perseguir, alegando que Vlad no es nadie sin Faustin. Ambos suben unas rampas, e Ivan sube unas escaleras junto a una grúa, hasta llegar a un puente muy elevado. Ivan aprovecha la altura de su posición y salta a un tejado adyacente, seguido de Niko que hace lo mismo. Ivan salta de una tejado a otra zona más baja, y salta sobre un conjunto de maderas. Niko le sigue detrás. Ivan sigue corriendo hasta que dobla a la izquierda, encontrándose con que no hay más edificios, por lo que decide ingresar a una pequeña plataforma metálica. Al llegar al extremo, Ivan se tropieza, quedando agarrado de una mano. Ivan, desesperado, niega haber robado algo a Roman. También, alega que si Niko lo deja vivir no lo volverá a ver. Que no tendrá contacto con Vlad e incluso que nadie sabrá que sigue vivo. Sin embargo, Niko debe decidir. Ivan the not so Terrible6.png|Ivan tocando suelo luego de saltar de un puente. Ivan the not so Terrible7.png|Niko observando a Ivan sostenerse en la pasarela de metal. Final Método #1 Niko le dice a Ivan que prometió asesinarle, y que él siempre cumple sus promesas. Acto seguido, Niko pisa la mano izquierda de Ivan, haciéndolo caer. El cuerpo de Ivan impacta en la acera, asesinándolo al instante. Ivan the not so Terrible10.png|Niko pisando la mano izquierda de Ivan. Ivan the not so Terrible11.png|El cuerpo de Ivan impactando en el suelo. Método #2 Niko, viendo que Vlad le tendió una trampa a Ivan, decide dejarlo vivir, agarrándolo de los brazos y levantándolo. Niko asegura que si Vlad lo quiere muerto, no debe ser mala persona. Ivan le agradece profundamente que lo haya salvado, pero Niko le advierte que debe dejar Playa de Hove. Ivan asegura que sí, alegando que ya quería irse del barrio y alejarse de los demás inmigrantes rusos. Luego de esa charla, Ivan sale corriendo. Ivan the not so Terrible8.png|Niko agarrando a Ivan de los hombros para levantarlo. Ivan the not so Terrible9.png|Ivan prometiendole a Niko que no llamará la atención. Llamada posterior a la misión Si Niko mató a Ivan, llama a Vlad para decirle que Iván murió viscosamente, a lo cual el ruso le dice que debería culearse a Mallorie, pues a ella también le gusta lo viscoso. Niko se enoja y advierte a Vlad que si le dice eso a la cara, se la parte. Si Niko dejó vivir a Ivan, llama a Vlad, asegurándole que nunca más lo verá. Vlad afirma estar feliz, y habla mal de Mallorie. Niko se enoja y advierte a Vlad que si le dice eso a la cara, se la parte. Ivan the not so Terrible12.png|Niko llamando por teléfono a Vlad, al dejar vivir a Ivan. Ivan the not so Terrible13.png|Niko llamando por teléfono a Vlad, si se ha dejado caer a Ivan. Recompensas *$200 *Si ya se hizo Jamaican Heat, se desbloquea Uncle Vlad. * Si Ivan es dejado vivo, luego de Three Leaf Clover podrá versele como personaje aleatorio en Farnsworth Road, Berchem, Alderney. Por hacer su misión Ivan le pagará a Niko $mil dólares. Formas de fallar la misión *Ser eliminado o arrestado. *Perder a Ivan en la persecución vehicular. Curiosidades thumb|right|250px|Screenshot de la misión mostrado antes del lanzamiento del juego, lo que indica que probablemente, en la [[Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV|Beta, su muerte era obligatoria]] *Esta misión apareció anteriormente en un screenshot oficial del juego, mostrando a Niko pisando la mano de Ivan. *Luego del interludio inicial, junto a la acera en la que se encuentra el Comrades Bar se encontrará aparcado el Blista de Jimmy, disponible como carro por defecto para la persecución. *Durante el interludio inicial, Vlad recibe una llamada de su interés amoroso. Posiblemente sea Mallorie Bardas, ya que tanto Niko como Roman se enteran que ella corneó a este. *El tráfico durante la persecución vehicular está predefinido. Habiendo sido ubicados estratégicamente varios vehículos que puedan hacer colisionar a Niko. *El momento de decidir de esta misión aparece en los créditos de TLAD. Sin embargo, no se muestra la decisión tomada por Niko, para no establecer ninguna como canon. *Ivan se mantendrá colgado indefinidamente hasta que Niko tome una decisión. *En el interludio inicial, Vlad se acerca a Niko Bellic por detrás y le apunta en la cabeza con una pistola, mientras exclama la frase "Bang, bang you are dead". Esto hace referencia al título de la película Bang, bang you're dead. **También puede hacer referencia a la canción Maxwell's silver hammer, de The Beatles. **Vladimir Lem, de Max Payne; dice la misma frase que Vlad. *La misión tiene un parecido con The Master and the Molotov, ya que en ambas un ruso manda a Niko a matar a otro, y ambos deben ser perseguidos por pisos altos. *También Ha llegado la hora se parece a ésta misión. La única diferencia es que si Franklin intenta salvar a Michael, éste igualmente morirá. *El título de la misión es una referencia a Iván "El Terrible" Vasílievich. 1er zar de Rusia. Vídeo de la misión en:Ivan the Not So Terrible de:Ivan the not so Terrible pl:Ivan the Not So Terrible Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Misión destacada